


Knife Into You

by innerboo



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Dubious Consent, Gay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Matthew gets a knife up his ass.





	Knife Into You

"Matthew, I swear to God, the next time you try to kill Jaffar, I'm shoving your knife up your ass," Kiran said, their fist in their hair.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Matthew laughed.

Kiran grinned. "I can do better, but that one rolls off the tongue easier."

"Like what?"

* * *

"Jaffar, we can talk this out." Matthew said, his voice hoarse from yelling.

Matthew was bent over naked on the side of the bed. His hands and feet were weighed down, so he couldn't move them.

"I'm sorry for attempting to kill you twelve times. You don't have to do this." Matthew flinched as he felt Jaffar's hand drag down his back.

"It won't hurt." Jaffar said.

Matthew stared at him in disbelief.

"You're going to be shoving a knife in my ass. Of course it's going to hurt," Matthew yelled.

"It's only the hilt." Jaffar said.

"That doesn't make it any better," Matthew yelled, shivering as Jaffar's finger circled around his asshole.

Matthew felt his cheeks being spread and panicked. It was dry there. At least if he took the blade part he would bleed out and die. This would just be straight pain. Matthew shut his eyes.

He felt something wet. It wasn't a hilt. It was warm and malleable. Matthew's eyes widened in horror as he felt a warm breath against him. Breath means mouth. Mouth means—

Matthew bit the blankets as he felt Jaffar's tongue slide into him. He tried to jerk away, but that only succeeded in pressing Jaffar deeper into him.

"What are you doing?" Matthew whimpered. He could feel Jaffar sucking on his tender flesh, and bit back a moan.

"Licking you," Jaffar said.

"But why?" Matthew said, catching his breath as Jaffar started to talk.

"To relax you," Jaffar said, and started to lick him again.

"Just shove it in and get it over with," Matthew said. He didn't care anymore if it hurt. He would do anything to make this stop.

"My orders were, 'Fuck Matthew with his knife and make him cum,'" Jaffar quoted. He was the only person in the world who could say that with an innocent tone of voice.

Matthew went silent until he heard a container open. He heard something squish, and knew what would happen next.

Matthew grit his teeth as he felt Jaffar's fingers slide into him. He wished it hurt. He wished he had a reason to hate it.

Matthew moaned as his body was wracked with a wave of pleasure. He felt Jaffar stop in surprise, and Matthew wanted to die.

Jaffar pressed his fingers in that same spot and Matthew felt it again. He felt it in his whole body, not just there. Those fingers were now pumping in and out now. He was horrified when he realized he was humping with them.

He dug his nails into his hands as he tried to forget the mind numbing pleasure. But even with him knowing, he couldn't stop from pressing into Jaffar's fingers.

He felt those fingers pull out, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was still twitching. His cock was painfully hard now, and he felt so empty.

He felt something smooth press against him. The knife, he remembered. Matthew bit his lip as it slid into him. He felt a burning sensation, and clenched his fist. It was firm, too firm. But the was it bumped that spot made Matthew moan again.

It started to move, slow and steady. It was big, and he felt that fullness again, but it wasn't right. He needed something else.

"Jaffar?" He whispered.

Jaffar stopped moving the knife, and Matthew breathed deep breaths.

"Yes?" He said. A confused look adorned his face.

This isn't a good idea, his mind screamed, and yet, he spoke anyways.

"What were your orders again?"

"To fuck you with your knife, and make you cum." Jaffar stated. His voice held curiosity.

"Those commands, are they related to each other?" He asked.

Matthew felt Jaffar slowly pull the knife out of him. He looked back to see Jaffar staring.

Jaffar's finger circled around Matthew's asshole again as he set the knife down.

"I know the knife wasn't as pleasurable for you. Do you want my fingers again?" Jaffar asked. His face was the picture of naivety.

Silence filled the room before Matthew spoke up.

"Your cock," he said, humiliated. "Use your cock."

Matthew his hands and feet get lighter. He was rolled onto his back, and pulled towards Jaffar.

Jaffar kissed him, and Matthew held on to him. His heart fluttered, but it was a different sensation now.

Jaffar pulled away. His eyes were filled with powerful lust. Matthew glanced down.

His cock stood fully erect. It was big, bigger than the knife even. Matthew shivered in anticipation as Jaffar positioned himself.

Matthew grabbed Jaffar's cock, and shoved it into him. The pain was overshadowed by that same feeling again and he moved towards Jaffar.

Jaffar began thrusting into Matthew. His face flushed and Matthew admired the rare color. Matthew held onto Jaffar. He didn't hold back as his voice filled the room.

Matthew gasped as he felt Jaffar's mouth on his ear. He bucked his hips and heard a small hum, almost a moan. He bucked harder against him and was rewarded with more sounds.

He felt his cock throbbing, and his whole body started to tense. Jaffar cupped his hand over his dick as he came.

He couldn't begin to describe it. He was warm, almost numb. And the feeling of being filled with Jaffar's cum made it sweeter. Jaffar kissed his neck, and his whole body felt it.

Jaffar pulled out of him, and Matthew missed it. He was still blank when Jaffar kissed him. Seconds later, he came back to the world, and Jaffar was there with him.

"I hate you," he said. Jaffar kissed his ear, and murmured something he couldn't make out. Matthew felt himself tired, and fell asleep in Jaffar's embrace.


End file.
